La zanahoria molesta
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Nico y Maki tratan de tener su momento intimo pero una chica salida de la nada trata de acabar y hacer pedazos dichas probabilidades


Dos chicas estaban frente a frente en aquella sala club, Nico y Maki clavaban sus miradas fijamente aunque se sentían algo incomodas como sonrojadas pero no había vuelta atrás debían comenzar su primera vez, Después de mantener su cara al suelo decidieron la pena a un lado para comenzar con una sesión de besos comunes.

La tsundere tomaba su mejilla mientras la pequeña idol aferraba sus dedos sobre la espalda de su amada, mientras el nivel de los besos subían de nivel mientras unas manos apretaban la cintura de Nico como unos brazos rodeaban el cuello de Maki. La loli se sentó sobre la mesa mientras la pelirroja seguía besándola con pasión y algo lujuria mientras jugaban con sus mojadas lenguas.

Ahora la pequeña ojicarmín estaba acostada sobre la mesa mientras la pelirroja intentaba ganar la respiración mientras contemplaba la belleza y ternura de su pequeña a lo cual sonreía tiernamente

-Nico-chan… Te amo

La pequeña loli rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amada princesa mientras sonreía tiernamente

-Tienes un lado sorprendentemente lindo, eres la chica más linda del mundo- Ambas acercaron sus cuerpos mientras querían dar rienda suelta a su amor

-Bueno aunque no eres linda como yo- Las dos iban a besarse pero…

-Tienes razón Nico-san, eres muy linda- Una voz parecida a la de Nico sólo que más madura se escuchó haciendo que la pareja quedara en pausa y detuviera su acción

-Pero lo será aún más cuando te asesine con mi espada, créeme, el charco de tu sangre haría juego con tus ojos- De pronto una especie de filo de espada sale a una distancia de ambas chicas las cuales se aterran pero luego de unos segundos ahora el filo de espada volvió a salir desde abajo cerca de la idol la cual reaccionó

-Oh Dios, eso no puede ser bueno

Ambas se rodaron y cayeron al piso mientras de pronto la mesa fue partida en dos y en menos de nada salió una chica pelinaranja de coletas de escoba y ojos morados que vestía una camiseta negra con letras rojas, una bufanda roja y bermuda negra hasta después de las rodillas.

-¡VAS A PAGAR MALDITA TABLA!- Exclamó la atacante mientras usaba una espada ninja y en posición de ataque ya que posiblemente mataría a la pobre idol, su cara se le notaba cierto tono de ira y enojo

-¡Me las a pagar maldita desgraciada! ¡Me lo vas a pagar todo!

La loli caminó frente a frente mientras la pelinaranja seguía apuntando con su ninjato

-Ay si como no- Su cara notaba que tenía un desgano- Eso no lo sabremos hasta pelear, ahora prepárate

La joven loli de ojos carmín decide salir por un rato de la sala hasta cerrar la puerta y dos minutos después entró usando una katana sin desenfundar. La idol miró de reojo a su asesina y en gesto burlón dijo

-¡Ha! ¡Vas a perder cabeza de zanahoria!

-¿Cabeza de zanahoria?- La pelinaranja de pronto estaba enojada al estilo anime- ¡Ahg! ¡¿Te ríes de mí?! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE SE RÍA DE MÍ!- En eso la pelinaranja ninja alza su katana la cual golpea la cara de la idol que gritaba de dolor al ver que su rostro le dolía como el demonio aunque lo extraño era que no sangraba ni por el estilo.

Ahora ambas chicas se miraban con detenimento y en pausa como si leyesen sus movimientos para dar comienzo con su pelea samurái a muerte hasta que la idol sacó la katana de utilería para encestarle un golpe a la ninja que esquivó con éxito a lo cual de pronto estaba detrás de la ojicarnín para golpearla por la espalda.

Una vez ambas comenzaron una pelea de espadas mientras que la pelirroja como era típico de ella se iba molesta y sin decir nada, de hecho no era la primera vez que alguien interrumpía su momento especial

(…)

La lujosa sala de la mansión era por testigo de que al fín la pareja tsundere pudiera abrir más allá de sus corazones, Nico tenía acorralada a Maki que estaba sobre el sofá dando a entender que la loli daría comienzo a la contienda a lo cual la tsundere aceptó la petición de su amada. Ambas se acostaron en el sofá mientras una vez se besaban con gran lujuria.

Después de tenerse un momento ambas intentaban quitarse sus camisas pero no contaban que unas tazas como platos chocaban contra las sillas o iban hacia la pared como en el suelo. Sus miradas enfocaron hacía la misma pelinaranja que creyéndose toda una ninja se escondía en la cocina para luego usar todo lo que se encontraba en el sitio los tiraba como si fuesen especie de kunai o shuriken mientras la propietaria de toda la mansión una vez estaba con cara de que no la pasaba muy bien.

La joven pelinaranja estaba vestida de maid pero se quitó el traje para mostrarse tal cual mientras blandía su katana ninja

-¡Ahora sí malvada retrasada! La batalla final acaba de comenzar

La idol se paró pero tuvo preguntar a su novia donde estaban las katanas, la tsundere respondió que estaban en un pasillo del segundo piso a lo cual fue con ayuda de un sirviente haciendo que la ninja ojimorada se riera de ello hasta que finalmente la idol regresó con tal de darle pelea

-¿En que estábamos?

-En que la batalla acaba de empezar

-Lo mismo digo yo- Desenvainó su arma- ¡Prepárate cabeza de zanahoria!

-¡Basta de parloteos! ¡Hora de pelear! ¡Vas a pagar maldita idol!

-¡NUNCA!

Ambas chicas se lanzaron al ataque donde hubo un pequeño intercambio de espadazos hasta que de pronto la pelinaranja lloró al estilo anime al ver que su ninjato se partió en dos, en eso una amiga de la ninja le regaló otro ninjato a lo cual dio un empujón a la loli con tal de desenvainar su espada y propinarle un golpe en el brazo en el cual la loli actuó como niñita llorona y culminó picoteándole el trasero que la hizo caer al suelo.

La loli se paró para seguir peleando con la ninja hasta el segundo piso sobretodo en todos los cuartos del mencionado donde causaron un montón de desastres y por obvias razones huyeron llegada el anochecer… La pelirroja prefirió aparte del estúpido asunto pero recibió una fuerte reprimenda.

(…)

Nico mostraba con gran regocijo a su cuarto mientras Maki estaba asombrada y maravillada por todo lo que había desde una alcoba al estilo de una princesa como de los peluches y el intenso color rosa a lo cual la pequeña de coletas con los brazos extendidos

-¡Tada! Bienvenida a la habitación de la idol número uno del universo. Como ves aquí está llena de cosas que amo mucho- Señaló a su chica- Pero tú eres una excepción porque…- Ahora su cara estaba de WTF

-Tienes que largarte de aquí, Maki-chan

-Nico-chan, ¿Por qu…?

-¡Nunca me agradaste desde el primer en que te conocí!... ¡Niñita ninfómana!- Se escuchó un grito chistoso lo cual hizo enfurecer a la pelirroja aunque lo raro fue que la loli no abrió la boca en ningún momento

-¿Me invitaste aquí sólo para decirme eso?

-Maki-chan, esto…

-¡Eres un fraude! ¡Te encantan los hombres gordos!- Siguió la voz chistosa la cual hizo que la pobre chica explotara de enojo

-¡¿Otra vez con ese puto tema y contigo?!

-Pero Maki-chan, no es…

En eso un peluche se paró para luego destruirse con felpa y todo para mostrar que era la misma ninja de coletas naranja que una vez más hacía de las suyas con tal de asesinar a la idol blandiendo su katana, la loli se fue de su cuarto para luego volver a blandir otra katana y como era de esperarse volvieron a enfrentarse aunque la forma en daban la batalla no era de samuráis o ninja sino más bien una pelea callejera de bajo nivel.

Los combates entre Nico y la ninja perseguidora se tornaban cerrados, sucios y quizás barriobajeros, no había peleas de estocadas elegantes o esgrimas de salón porque sólo habían paso a las apuñaladas pendejas y los puntapiés cosa que hacía quedar a películas de samuráis como obras maestras.

Una vez más las dos chicas iban para un segundo round pero de pronto una chica pelinaranja de coleta con un moño estaba en medio de la contienda como si tratara de impedir aquello

-¡Alto! ¡ Esperen chicas!

-¿Qué diablos quieres Honoka?- Dijo Nico con una mirada llena de molestia

-Pelear no es la solución, de hecho mi abuela solía decir que si todos nos tomábamos de las manos y nos contábamos lo que nos molestaban se podría todo sin violencia y además…

-¡Ya cállate chachalacas!

En eso la ninja le propinó varios katanazos a la chica pan para luego despacharla y tirarla fuera del cuarto dañando una puerta corrediza. Finalmente ambas quedaron en pausa

-Hay algo que no entiendo idol

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué estaba haciendo tu amiga retrasada mental en tu casa?

-Qué extraño, sólo invité a Maki-chan

-…

Después de un rato se posicionaron para la batalla pero tuvieron que ir al cuarto corredizo que por cierto estaba vacío y en eso dieron inicio a la batalla

-Ahora sí, ¿En qué estábamos?- Preguntó Nico mientras hacía una pose battou de poca monta

-En que te iba a partirte la madre- La ninja ya desenvainaba su katana

Una vez más ambas se lanzaron al ataque, Nico alzaba la katana pero se le clavó en pleno techo a lo cual la ninja aprovechó para encestarle un golpe directo al cuello para enviarla a otro cuarto corredizo el cual era el cuarto de sus hermanitos que se levantaron al notar que su hermana cayó sobre el suelo de tatami.

La loli se paró y reclamó al estilo anime

-¡Oye me agarraste desprevenida!- Sacó su katana con tal de utilizarla como tal- Me las a pagar, zanahoria

Una vez más ambas chicas se enfrentaron a muerte y a muerte se refiere a puñaladas chafas como patadas y tropezones e incluso hasta tuvieron que pelearse sobre el techo del vecino el cual mandó quejas a la policía pero no contaba que su casa era testigo de cómo se expandía el desastre, de nuestra tsundere favorita no se preocupen, la pobre decidió dormir con los tres hermanitos pensando en cómo los últimos días se volvían peores que nunca.

(…)

La azotea, la sala club, cualquier parte de Otonokizaka eran testigos de la batalla entre la idol y la ninja y en como una pobre tsundere estaba frustrada tanto en el sentido amoroso como en lo sexual… Esa trifulca había llevado un mes a lo cual finalmente la batalla llegaría a su final cuando se enfrentaron a "Muerte" en pleno baño piscina de la mansión de Nico (En realidad era la mansión de Maki).

La loli salió no sin antes ponerse una bata de baño y pedir al sirviente una katana mientras Maki era testigo de cómo su loli se enfrentaba "Heroicamente" por enésima vez con la ninja de cabello naranja

-¡Yo soy la idol número uno del universo!- Señaló con el dedo tratando de sonar intimidante

-Claro que sí, campeón- Se burló la ninja ante ese comentario- ¿En serio me haces creer la fumada de que toda esa porquería es tuya? Dime una justificación

-Pues…-La chica miraba por todos lados con tal de buscarse una excusa- Pues todo este lugar me pertenece hasta la más mínima parte y esa chica sexy que está a mi lado será la madre de mis hijos

-¿En serio? Algo me dice que sólo follas a la niñita rica por la plata, ¿Cierto?

La loli quedó callada como roja ante tal y contundente comentario a lo cual exclamó mientras preparaba su katana con tal de patear traseros

-¡Vamos, pelea! ¡¿Qué pasa con esa música?!- En eso una rockola colocó un disco de música ochentera en el cual se escuchaba una buena tonada romántica mientras las dos chicas se lanzaban al ataque pero el sirviente arregló el problema colocando _Black Betty_ de Ram Jam dando una extraña música para una batalla

La loli saltó contra la ninja que le propinó un golpe pero la idol continuó con su batalla que de alguna manera terminó en una versión medio samurai de una persecución a lo Scooby Doo. No contaba que la ninja mandó a varias de sus amigas que estaban colocadas entre el segundo y tercer piso de la vivienda con tal de encarar a la idol.

Pero la dicha no duró tiempo ya que de pronto las musas y las acuarelas vinieron al rescate con tal de darles pelea y como proteger a su amiga, Umi como Dia comandaban las palizas que se esparcían hasta en el jardín de la mansión y como toda pelea causaba más desastres que nunca en cuánto ámbitos materiales y económicos.

Mientras tanto en el jardín cercano a la piscina Nico se tropezó con el suelo pero aprovechó para hacer la estupidez de darle un katanazo a la ninja sólo que la forma en que lo hizo fue como una mezcla rara de cómo bateas en un campo de beisbol como lanzas la pelota en un campo de golf. Pero la ninja no se rendía ya que la cogió de los cabellos para tumbarla e intentarle clavarle una puñalada pero la loli se salvó a unas narices.

Otro intercambio de espadas que culminó con una Nico saltando sobre la ninja para lanzarse a la piscina lo mismo que la joven de cabello naranja y un round se hizo en plena piscina como siempre otra pelea samurái chafa con chapuzones como lanzadas de agua mientras una pelirroja estaba con su cara de tan pocos amigos.

Mientras tanto las trifulcas entre las amigas de la ninja como de nuestras idols se extendieron hasta las calles del enfrente como en los techos de casas aledañas… Ya los balcones como el segundo piso estaban yéndose al demonio por los desastres ocurridos, lo mismo que la oficina de su padre como la piscina aledaña al jardín

Entrando al asunto principal, la ninja ya estaba en el suelo mientras Nico estaba sonriendo maliciosamente ya que segundos le propinó un buen golpe de katana

-Je je je… ¿Qué te pareció eso cabeza de zanahoria? Te dije que no me ganarías nunca

-Nada mal idol- Se paró la chica mientras veía que su camisa estaba rasgada a lo cual se la quitó dejando ver un pecho atlético como marcado- Pero apenas si me hiciste cosquillas

Se preparó usando una mejor

-Ahora prepárate maldita tabla porque vas a pagar

-¡NUNCA! Bien, prepárate por qué voy a comer helado

-¿En serio?

-Claro, para mí el helado son como las espinacas para Popeye, ahora prepárate- En eso la pelinegra abrió la nevera cual vándalo rompe los vidrios para robarse algo, sacó un tarro de helado como una cuchara y en menos de nada comenzó a comerse el alimento como un greotesco animal para luego convertirse en una especie de Super Saiyajin… Lástima que la pelirroja seguía toda amargada en la piscina mientras hace burbujas.

-¡Genial! Te lo dije, ahora prepárate para perder, con esta forma feel like a Goku- Provocó a su rival usando el dedo- Vamos quiero tu mejor golpe

-Está bien retardada, tú lo pediste

Una vez más intercambiaron golpes y estocadas hasta quedar en las escaleras donde finalmente un duelo final se hizo presente. La loli blandía su katana con las dos manos en posición firme (En el kendo se le llama ichi no kame) mientras la ninja sólo sostenía su ninjato con la mano derecha.

Ambas se miraban fijamente para darse de hostias hasta que se voltearon para chocar sus aceros mientras se ferozmente causando todo en pausa. Se voltearon de nuevo para darse un golpe de espadas ésta con la loli agachada y la ninja usando las manos para luego cambiar de lugares pero la ninja fue golpeada en un brazo.

Pero la aguerrida pelinaranja aprovechó para encestarle una wakizashi en el pecho (De hecho una de esas miniespaditas de juguete) para luego encestarle un katanazo en la espalda e incluso cortó sus coletas y terminó mandándola a caer sobre las escaleras pero por poco Nico se salva.

La ninja como sus demás compañeras estaban en plena sala como en la entrada dando a entender que las idols fueron derrotadas a lo cual la ninja bajó caminando las escaleras y decía burlonamente

-Ja ja ja… Sabía que no sobrevivirías a mi estilo de espada- Alzaba su espada a lo que Nico entendía, apuntaba su espada de utilería sobre el pecho ya que posiblemente cometería seppuku (Suicidio samurái o harakiri)

-Ahora prepárate, idol…

Las musas como las aguadas miraban con tristeza y con shock al ver que su amiga iba a ser asesinada de manera honorable, la idol por su lado cerraba los como si rezara por algo y en menos de nada miró determinante aunque sudando frío

-Es hora de que pagues

La mujer apuntaba con su katana a la idol que trataba de suicidarse pero en eso la mujer exclamó

-¡Págame los servicios sexuales que me debes! Idol de mierda…

Todas las asistentes quedaron con cara de Wtf e incluso Maki que estaba saliendo con su bata nocturna fue testigo de ello

-¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Dijiste servicios sexuales?

-De hecho sí-La pelinaranja miró seria a la tsundere-Resulta y pasa que tu noviecita se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acostarse conmigo pero para eso debía pagarme todo… No te imaginas lo que me hizo, oral, 69, tijeras, anal, arnés… Todo, pero la muy idiota se fue sin pagar

Después de eso sólo esta escritora sabe que todas e incluso fueron sacadas de la mansión a patadas si se podía y de su relación… Supongamos que anduvo en un largo pero mal momento.


End file.
